


Cold Comfort

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Community: avengerkink, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to be the big spoon with Steve. That shouldn't be so difficult, should it?</p><p>(No actual nookie occurs. Takes place in a movieverse where the Avengers took Tony up on his offer of Tower space and Pepper and Tony were never an item.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

It wasn't about being macho, really it wasn't. It was just that he _liked_ it, all right? He never did it with any of his casual partners, because it was... well, not too intimate, but it just didn't go with his playboy reputation.

This thing with Steve was still so new, he was trying to figure out the boundaries. He didn't want to push, but he didn't want to just accept whatever Steve felt like doing without any input from him, either. Tony Stark was not a doormat. Totally not whipped just because Steve was young, gorgeous, blond, and subtly bitchy. Tony had a thing for all of the above, admittedly, but they had a deeper connection beyond the mere physical.

Nah, even in his head, that sounded like a really bad pick up line.

When they sparred Tony held his own. Ok, fine, Steve pulled every punch. Out of the suit, Tony was just a man- an extremely fit and fantastic man, but not as young as he used to be and possibly he would be slightly more fit if it hadn't been for fun times in Afghanistan. So, yeah, he did feel at times, just on rare occasions, slightly less than top dog in this relationship. Again, Tony had no problem with subbing. Subbing could be great fun!

But damn it, sometimes he just wanted to be the big spoon. Sometimes he just wanted to be the protector, the shield against the world, the one whose arms enfold. And Steve wouldn't let him. He'd let Tony do anything else in bed. Or in the shower. Or up against the wall. Or, you know, pretty near anywhere that wasn't Fury's office on the helicarrier, which was a shame because Tony had always been a danger junkie.

"Steve," Tony said after he abruptly found himself lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, propelled by Steve's frantically flailing arms. "This is becoming a disturbing habit of yours."

Steve peered down from the bed, sheepishly. "Reflexes. Sorry."

"I used to believe that. But I patted you on the ass when you were carrying the snacks for team movie night," Tony said, putting his hands behind his head and trying to get comfortable. He was going to be dignified, even if it killed him. "You didn't break step or spill a drop of Thor's mead."

Steve scratched his head. "That's different. It's my back."

"I smacked a giant bug on your back last week. You just said 'thanks'." Tony pouted, he felt it. So much for dignity. "What? Is it because you were a little guy and you still think you've got something to prove? Is it ok to be gay, but not ok to snuggle? Tell me, where do you draw the line?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Look, it's just that it's cold, all right?" He pointed to Tony's chest. "It's like dumping a bucket of ice water over my spine!"

"What?" Tony poked at the arc reactor. "Really?"

"Yeah." Steve looked away from Tony. "I really don't like ice water."

"Huh." Tony got up and rummaged in his dresser until he came up with a faded fleece M.I.T. sweatshirt. He put it on. "How's this?"

"Better." Steve rolled over, putting his back to Tony. "Come on, we need to get some sleep. Bad guys to fight in the morning."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us." Tony climbed back in bed and pressed up against Steve. "Still ok?" Steve was shivering. Just a little.

"It's fine." Steve grabbed Tony's arm and pulled it around himself. "Sorry I overreacted."

"It's fine," Tony said. He slid his other arm around between Steve's neck and shoulder. "I don't much care for water, myself." He kissed the back of Steve's neck and closed his eyes. Yeah, Steve was big and strong, but Tony was protecting him tonight. It felt good. "Good night, Steve."

Steve patted him on the arm. "Good night, Tony."

Tony felt Steve slowly relax, trusting him. Yeah, it was good to be the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my 'Cold as Ice' space on my Cap Ironman Bingo card, and also a fill for [an Avengerkink prompt.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7293.html?thread=14316669#t14316669)


End file.
